


Il buio al di là del sole

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe accecato quel sole, con la sua personale oscurità.E avrebbe costretto gli occhi di Pansy ad arrendersi a quel buio senza uscita.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson





	Il buio al di là del sole

Il Buio al di là del Sole

  1. Sei il buio, senza scampo



Non l’avrebbe mai definita bella.

Sensuale, forse, ma di una sensualità artefatta.

Scaltra, in modo inverosimile.

Eppure, nonostante tutte queste imperfezioni, il pensiero di lei lo tormentava.

Il pensiero dei suoi occhi, scuri e anonimi, rivolti sempre verso quel suo personale sole, freddo, illusorio.

Perché lui era il _migliore_ , mentre Theo era solo un’ombra che passava errando per i corridoi della scuola. Invisibile e senza un suono.

Ma l’avrebbe visto. Giurò a se stesso che l’avrebbe visto, in qualche modo.

Avrebbe accecato quel sole, con la sua personale oscurità.

E avrebbe costretto gli occhi di Pansy ad arrendersi a quel buio senza uscita.

  1. C’è il buio, ti guarda



Era assorta.

Le capitava spesso, ultimamente.

Assorta nei suoi pensieri, sempre con il medesimo soggetto, assorta a fissare il vuoto dinnanzi a sé, nella vana speranza che qualcuno arrivasse a riempirlo.

E quando poteva, rubava sguardi al suo volto, rimanendo quasi accecata.

Fece una smorfia. 

La mania, l’ossessione. Averlo a portata di mano, e sapere che non sarebbe mai stato suo.

Sentì un brivido alla base del collo, e si voltò, cogliendo di sfuggita due occhi neri come il carbone intenti a fissarla.

Come lei fissava lui.

Distolse lo sguardo, improvvisamente confusa.

No. C’era soltanto un sole, irraggiungibile, glaciale. E lei continuava a guardarlo. Accecandosi.

  1. Il buio, troppo vicino



Erano troppo vicini, e lo sapeva.

Così vicini che gli sembrava quasi di poter udire il nome di _lui_ gridato dentro la sua testa, scritto in ogni suo pensiero.

Così vicini che allungando una mano avrebbe potuto toccarla, ma aveva come la sensazione che il solo sfiorare la sua pelle l’avrebbe mutato in pietra.

Digrignò i denti, con rabbia.

Voleva averla, più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarselo, perché forse era solo il gusto dell’irraggiungibile a far vertere i suoi sensi verso di lei.

Così vicini. E così dannatamente lontani.

Aspettava solo che Draco si allontanasse, per sempre. Poi lei l’avrebbe finalmente _visto._

  1. Il buio, dentro il buio



Le era così vicino, lo sentiva.

Gli accarezzava pigramente un braccio, beandosi di quelle briciole del suo tempo che le erano concesse.

Ben sapendo che lui non sentiva il contatto con la sua pelle, che non gli interessava, che era insensibile al suo tocco e alla sua presenza.

Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma come un magnete la teneva vicino a sé. Avrebbe voluto conoscere di nuovo una dignità che aveva perso, ma lui si rifiutava di rendergliela. Gli apparteneva, ed era solo questo che contava.

Dall’altro lato della sala comune due occhi, appartenenti ad una figura sfuocata, si poggiarono con violenza su di lei.

Buio nel buio, la guardavano.

  1. Buio, schiacciato dal sole



Il corridoio, freddo.

Un incrocio di passi, due sguardi quasi speculari.

Lo smarrimento sul volto di lei, l’attesa in quello di lui.

Parole non dette, che volavano nell’aria, impercettibili, eppure vive.

Le labbra di Pansy stavano per muoversi, per dire qualcosa, per ammettere che forse la sua dipendenza l’aveva portata sull’orlo di un baratro, dal quale voleva essere salvata.

Ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

Le spalle del ragazzo furono colpite da un’ondata di freddo, violento.

“Draco” mormorò lei, andandogli incontro, con un sorriso malinconico.

E Theodore scivolò di nuovo nell’ombra.

Senza un nome, senza un volto. Il lato nascosto della Luna, oscurato dal sole di Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
